Detention
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: **COMPLETE!!** Two weeks will change two people's lives forever, and it all starts in detention.
1. Fight!

Author's Note: Here we are, my latest fic. I'm hoping that this one will be a little longer than the others and that y'all like it. Read and Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Draco, I don't so don't sue.  
  
Hermione Granger hurried down the halls of Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry on her way to meet with Professor Dumbledore. She had been called out of class fifteen minutes early to talk with him.  
  
Draco Malfoy was hurrying from the other side of the school, his destination the same as Hermione's. As they both rounded corners, they slammed into each other and quills, parchment, and ink went flying. They both quickly bent to gather their things and he sneered at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" She glared at him, hatred masking her pretty features.  
  
"Why don't you, you tosser! Look, I know it would be ever so hard, but could you for one moment forget that you are complete prat and leave me alone before I'm late for my meeting with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh no, you can't be seeing Dumbledore, I am." Hermione's eyes rolled about as far back as they could.  
  
"Gee Malfoy, maybe he needs to see both of us. God, use your brain for once in your life." Before she could blink, Draco had his wand drawn.  
  
"Don't push me Granger," he growled dangerously. Hermione drew her own wand and set her bag down carefully.  
  
"I could say the same for you Malfoy." She stepped a bit closer. "If you wanna go, let's go. Right here right now." Draco shrugged casually.  
  
"If you say so." Suddenly she was hit with a tickling charm.  
  
"Ooh I'm gonna get you for that," she cried between giggles. Suddenly he found himself in a leg-locking curse and he tumbled to the ground. Hermione seized the opportunity. "Expellarmius!" She grabbed hold of his wand and smirked down at him. "Give up?" she asked. He nodded and she took of the curse. As soon as he could move, he lunged and grabbed both of their wands.  
  
"Never trust a Malfoy, Granger."  
  
"Why you little." she trailed off as the bell rang and a crowd began to gather. "Give me my wand Malfoy."  
  
"And if I don't?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Have it your way then." She delivered a swift hard kick and a groan rose from all of the guys in the audience that matched the one Draco let out. Hermione bent down to grab her wand and let out a shriek as Draco pulled her legs out from under her. She hit the floor and he was right there, wand in her face.  
  
"Give up Granger?"  
  
"To You? Never." Hermione pushed his arms out from under him and rolled out of the way and on to her feet before he hit the ground. He was on his feet again in an instant. Suddenly Hermione found herself pressed up against a wall, held by her wrists, her wand five feet away.  
  
"You won't win Granger." The crowd broke up as Snape and McGonagall pushed their way forward.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, unhand my student!" McGonagall shouted. He made no move to let go so Snape yanked him back by the collar. Hermione was ready to lunge but was restrained by her professor. "Would anyone like to tell me exactly what is going on here? I certainly would not expect the two top students to start a fist fight."  
  
"It's not my fault. She started it!"  
  
"I started it? Why you slimy little git!"  
  
"Mudblood!"  
  
"Wanker!"  
  
"Squirrel!"  
  
"Ferret!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Professor Snape yelled.  
  
"Yes I should say so. Now, you two will go to the Headmaster's office now!" McGonagall was fuming.  
  
"And kindly do it without tearing each other apart. The rest of you get to class!" The crowd dispersed but Hermione and Draco didn't seem to be moving. "GO!" 


	2. The Verdict

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like Chapter 2. Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked good naturedly down at them, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You know, I would hardly expect a duel in the halls, well, not from you two anyway. I trust that you realize that you will have to be punished?"  
  
"Yes headmaster," they said in unison.  
  
"Well then, I think that two weeks should do it. Ten days total if you don't count Saturdays and Sundays, which I won't. The two of you can get to work tonight."  
  
"Professor, with all due respect, you don't mean we'll be working together?"  
  
"Yes indeed I do Ms. Granger. You commit the crime together you do the time together. Oh and one more thing. The original reason I wanted to speak to you was to inform you that you are currently tied for the top grades in the school." They looked at each other, pure hatred on their faces, and Hermione very distinctly heard Draco growl. With one last thank you to their teacher they went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
At dinner, Hermione told Harry and Ron about the incident in the halls and the punishment it led to.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore would do that!" Ron cried.  
  
"Yeah, one of you is sure to end up dead by the end of the night," Harry chimed in. Hermione frowned.  
  
"I know. But I guess we'll have to find a way to get along. If we don't it'll only lead to more detention." Ginny came running up with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Herm is it true? Did you really kick Draco Malfoy in the groin?" Hermione blushed bright red as the guys turned towards her. She had left that part out.  
  
"Oh Hermione you didn't. I hate the sod but no man deserves that. Not even Malfoy."  
  
"He had my wand!" she cried defensively. "What was I supposed to do, get on my knees and beg?"  
  
"Well I think that it was a very smart move. Besides he did deserve it," Ginny said as she slipped into her seat next to Harry. "So what's the verdict?"  
  
"Ten days of detention served together! Can you believe that? Plus Dumbledore told us that we're tied for top grades and the little ferret actually growled at me. Growled!"  
  
"That's harsh but you'll get through it. Just try not to kill him, murder looks terrible on your permanent record."  
  
"Well I'll do my best but I can't make any promises." 


	3. What They Know

Author's Note: Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with extra curricular crap and registering for new classes. So here's the next chapter. By the way, if you've read my Newsies story Newsies in da Future, look out for the sequel soon. Read and review please.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own them, shed a tear, and please don't sue me.  
That night after dinner an owl arrived to tell Hermione that she and Draco would be working in the Potions classroom for the next two nights. So as much as she hated to do it, she dressed in some comfortable muggle clothes and went to serve out her detention.  
  
When Hermione reached the classroom she was greeted by Draco Malfoy's backside. The entire top half of his body was inside the students' store cupboard.  
  
"That's wrong, doesn't go next to the shrivelfig." he could be heard to mutter.  
  
"If you don't mind Malfoy I'm not to fond of the view." Draco reared up in surprise and yelped in pain as his head hit a shelf.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger, let a person know you're in the room," he said as he emerged from the cupboard rubbing the bump that was no doubt forming on his head.  
  
"I take it you've already talked to Snape about what we're supposed to do?"  
  
"You work on getting the tables clean, I'll work on this." He turned back to his work and Hermione couldn't help but think that this might not be as bad as she had originally thought.  
  
The next night things were relatively uneventful. That is until Hermione and Draco collided while carrying potion ingredients.  
  
"Watch where you're going Mudblood." She couldn't help but feel the sting.  
  
"Why do you do that?" She said it so soft that he barely heard her.  
  
"Do what Granger?"  
  
"Call me that terrible name." He turned to face her.  
  
"If the shoe fits." she stood up, completely outraged.  
  
"But it doesn't fit! My blood is no dirtier than yours! Why is it that Purebloods are superior in your mind anyway?" For one of the first times in his life, Draco Malfoy was absolutely speechless. He recovered quickly though.  
  
"It's what I've been taught."  
  
"You're not stupid Draco, you're actually quite smart and we both know that. But for all your intelligence you can't disregard what you've been told and form your own opinion?"  
  
"It's what I know Hermione." Then he walked away leaving her confused in his wake. 


	4. Forget What You Know

Disclaimer: I don't own them don't sue me please.  
She couldn't stop thinking about him all the next day. His behavior puzzled her to the extent that it was driving her mad. He had given her a glimpse of who he may have truly been inside, and she saw something good in him. Maybe his hatred wasn't self imposed, but inbred. She was determined to find out.  
  
That night they were working in the Owlery. Hermione worked next to him in silence for as long as she could before the burning question at the back of her mind pushed its' way forward.  
  
"Why did you say what you said yesterday?" she blurted out without thinking. He never looked up from his work.  
  
"Because it's true. It's been beaten into me from the very beginning. Pureblood good, half blood bad. I can't help what I've been taught." She turned to look at him.  
  
"But you can. I think that there is something good inside you, but you have to overcome what you've been taught."  
  
"It's not that simple." They turned their heads at the same time and their lips brushed gently against each other. They pulled away and stared at each other, wide eyed. Draco leaned back in and kissed her gently. His arms laced around her waist and he pulled her closer, eliminating all space between them. Her arms snaked around his neck and she tangled her hands in his hair. Suddenly Draco let out a gasp and pulled away. Hermione looked down at her hands and saw blood.  
Author's Note: Really short chapter I know but I'll make up for it in the next one. Just as a side note, this is what I imagine Draco is like when he lets go of his inhibitions and does what he wants instead of what his father wants him to. I am a firm believer that the only reason he is the way he is, is because of his evil SOB father. 


	5. Breaking Down

Author's Note: Here ya go, it's the next chapter. Sorry about how short that last one ended up, but I promise this one will be longer. Read and Review mes amis.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them much to my disappointment.  
Hermione stared horrified at her hands.  
  
"Draco, are you alright? Oh my God there must be a cut on your head. Let me see." She reached up to check for injuries but he pulled away sharply.  
  
"Just don't okay? Look, this was a mistake. As far as I'm concerned this never even happened, got that? Now leave. Go!" Hermione stood motionless for a beat, then tears flooded her eyes and she ran as fast as she could, the image of his gorgeous silver blond hair marred by blood permanently imprinted in her mind.  
  
A miserable Draco dragged himself back to his dorm and plopped down in a comfy chair with an audible sigh. He was trying his best to forget what had happened when he heard a voice that chilled his very soul.  
  
"Hello son, you've been a very naughty boy." Draco turned to face his father and frowned.  
  
"Now why would you say that father?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that question. A Mudblood Draco. I thought you had been taught better than that. And you honestly thought that we wouldn't find out. We know every move you make son. I suggest you watch your step." Draco nodded, and braced himself for what he knew was coming.  
  
The next day was tense to say the least. Draco and Hermione worked side by side in complete silence. Hermione was afraid to say anything about what had happened, but deep down she was crushed. She really thought she had found something good in him.  
  
That night their detention was spent in the hospital wing disinfecting, cleaning, and organizing. She was watching him carefully he was limping. Not watching where she was going, she ran right into him and went sprawling to the floor. She promptly held her hand out to him to help her up but snatched it back at his cold drawling words.  
  
"Watch yourself Mudblood."  
  
"That's it!" She jumped up. "After what's happened you still hate me. You're acting like that kiss was entirely my fault. Well newsflash Draco! It takes two parties to make a kiss work! You can't deny that you felt something, but if you insist on being a jackass I'm not wasting any more of my time on you." Her tears were falling in a constant stream by this point and she fled as fast as she could.  
  
Prefect Ginny Weasley went to the Prefect's bathroom all ready for a nice relaxing bath. When she got there however, she forgot all about her original plans. There was Hermione Granger, the most put together girl in the school broken down and sobbing fully clothed under the spray of a shower. Ginny hurried over to her friend and pulled her out of the spray.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to care," she sobbed.  
  
"Not supposed to care about what sweetie?"  
  
"After so many years of Mudblood this and Mudblood that, one kiss and I fall to pieces. I'm not supposed to care."  
  
"Hermione are you talking about Malfoy?" She nodded and slid down the wall.  
  
"One kiss that was all it took. God only knows how long I've felt this way. Now it's back to Mudblood. I don't mean a thing."  
  
"Hermione hang on for just a minute okay? I'll be right back."  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could up to the common room.  
  
"Harry," she yelled.  
  
"What's wrong Baby?" he asked sweetly. Ron winced at the use of Harry's nickname for his little sister. It didn't matter that the pair had been dating for almost two years it was still creepy.  
  
"You've gotta come help me. I've got to get Hermione up here. I can't carry her. Both of you come." The three of them quickly departed from the room. When they reached the bathroom and saw Hermione both Ron and Harry panicked.  
  
"What happened to her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I. I don't know. Just help me get her upstairs. Please. Ron bent down and wrapped her in the towel Ginny handed him then picked her up in his arms. Of course all of the Gryffindors were curious as to why Ron was carrying a sopping wet Hermione through the halls but they Harry and Ginny fended of the questions until they could get her upstairs and settled. Harry and Ron waited outside while Ginny helped her into her pajamas. They came back in to help Ginny get her into bed. She was awake the whole time, but completely out of it. Before they left her for the night she looked up at them wide eyed.  
  
" Won't ever hurt me again." 


	6. Faces in the Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own them don't sue  
  
Author's note: To those of you who were confused because someone mentioned it, the never hurt me again comment was in reference to Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By breakfast the next morning everyone had heard about Hermione's breakdown. They all just assumed that the stress of school had finally gotten to her. But three people knew different. Hermione was dreading detention that night, but there was no other option. So she went out to the Greenhouses. A very guilty Draco greeted her.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?"  
  
"So it's back to Hermione now? Make up your mind Malfoy."  
  
"Please, I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you that badly. I never dreamed that a word could be so hurtful. Everything's just so complicated."  
  
"So explain it to me."  
  
"I wish I could. But I can't." She gave a derisive laugh.  
  
"I figured as much. But you know what, I don't care. I'm not going to waste any more of my time on hoping that you're a good person. I couldn't care less about who you really are at this point. And I'm not about to forgive you so you'll be able to feel better. Now maybe you'll feel a little of the pain too."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"No! Until you can explain why it's so complicated, just wallow in your pain and leave me alone."  
That night Draco couldn't sleep. He took his invisibility cloak (a present from Daddy dearest) and went to explore the castle. As per usual he found a room that he had never seen. The door was unlocked so he went inside. The only piece of furniture was a large mirror with an inscription. The Mirror of Erised. Draco had heard of this mirror. It was supposed to show you the deepest and most secret desire of your heart. Draco shrugged.  
  
"What the hell." He stepped in front of the mirror and went completely white at what he saw. There in the mirror was a perfect image of him with his arm around a beautiful woman. A huge diamond wedding ring glittered on her left hand and she was pregnant. The woman was Hermione.  
  
Draco sunk to the floor. He was completely speechless. This inanimate object had told him what he hadn't even been able to tell himself. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay so for anyone who is confused, here is a little timeline for what has gone on so far.  
  
Monday: Fight in the halls and first night of detention in Potions class. Tuesday: Second night of detention, Hermione asks Draco why he calls her a Mudblood. Wednesday: Detention in the Owelry. First kiss. Thursday: Detention in the Hospital Wing. Calls her a Mudblood. Hermione has a breakdown in the Prefect bathroom. Friday: Draco tries to make up with Hermione and she blows him off. Draco looks in the Mirror of Erised. 


	7. Amends

Disclaimer: I don't own them, even though I would love that. My birthday is in October if anyone would like to get me a tall blonde blue-eyed present. Wink wink, nudge nudge.  
  
Once the shock wore off, Draco went back to his room. When he reached the common room it was full of activity. Pansy Parkinson rushed up to him.  
  
"Drakey, where have you been? I've been so worried!" she exclaimed. He wandered past her in a daze.  
  
"I guess I got distracted. I didn't even realize it was morning this time." He walked away without another word. Draco spent the rest of the day in a half conscious state. He was totally unable to concentrate, and although there were no classes on Saturday, he kept seeing her everywhere. He cruised through Quidditch practice and didn't absorb a word anyone said to him. Every time he tried to think that image kept appearing at the back of his mind, so he figured it would just be better not to think. He knew that he had blown it. God only knew how long his feelings had been repressed about what he had been taught, and he had screwed everything up before it had even started.  
  
That night Draco made up his mind to try and fix things with Hermione. He was about to leave for the library, where he knew she would be, when his father swept into the room.  
  
"Into your dormitory now!" he growled. Draco nodded and stepped back through the door into his dorm room. Luscious quickly cast a silencing spell on the room and his voice rose to a fever pitch. "I thought I made it clear that you were to have nothing more to do with that filthy Mudblood! Yet you deliberately went against my will and tried to make amends. We are very disappointed.  
  
"And how do you know, have you been spying on me? How dare you violate my privacy like that?" His father was outraged. He slapped his son hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way? You will do as I say. Stay away from that dirty blooded little whore!" Draco punched his father hard in the nose.  
  
"Never call her that again. You have no right!" His father put a handkerchief to his nose to stave the flow of blood.  
  
"You made the wrong decision Draco. And you'll pay dearly for it." He advanced on him, wand drawn, until he had his son backed into a corner. Draco never cried out, he wouldn't give Luscious the satisfaction. When his father left he crawled over to his trunk and pulled out his cloak. When he found the strength to stand up he made the slow trip to the library.  
  
Hermione was the only one in the library that night after dinner. She was only there to look something up for and Arithmacy assignment. She jumped in surprise as the door flew open and a cloaked figure fell in a heap on the floor. She rushed over and pushed back the hood to find a battered and bleeding Draco.  
  
"Oh God!" she cried. "We have to get you to the hospital wing." Draco groaned and shook his head.  
  
"No, please. I don't have an excuse."  
  
"Draco who did this to you? Please you've got to tell me." He shook his head.  
  
"No, you could get hurt."  
  
"I don't care. I need to know!" She ran her fingers lightly over the bruises that were already starting to form and blood covered her hands, blood from gashes and cuts, some she couldn't even see. "Whoever could do something like this to you isn't worth protecting," she whispered.  
  
"My father," he said quietly and Hermione gasped.  
  
"How could he do something like this? To his own son."  
  
"I don't know. But Hermione, I can't go to the hospital wing. I wouldn't have anything to tell them. Don't you know any healing spells?"  
  
"A few. But I'm afraid they won't help that much. But if that's what you want I'll do them." He nodded and she quickly retrieved her wand and performed every spell she could remember that she thought would help. When she finished she helped him sit up against the wall and sat down in front of him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, more to comfort her than anything else.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because I tried to make up with you. HE thinks I'm weak," Draco growled. "I couldn't sleep after detention last night so I was wandering around the castle, I found a room I'd never been in and it had the Mirror of Erised in it. I saw. well anyway I didn't get any sleep and I just kind of coasted through the day. Then I was coming to talk to you and my father showed up. He's been having me followed and he knew about everything. He told me I'd gone against his wished and would have to pay. He called you a whore and I at least landed one punch on him for that. He gave me the beating of a lifetime. And here I am." Hermione looked down at their clasped hands and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I can't even imagine what it must be like," she said, and then she looked up at him. "Wait, you never finished. What did you see in the Mirror of Erised? It's supposed to tell you the deepest desire of your heart right?" Draco nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I saw us. We were married, and you were going to have a baby." Hermione turned and flopped down next to him.  
  
"Wow." Draco laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it. Something I hadn't even thought about and a mirror tells me who I'm secretly in love with." She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Love?" she squeaked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Bloody Hell," she whispered. "I don't know whether to kiss you or go running ad screaming in the opposite direction."  
  
"Either would be wise at this pint," Draco said grimly.  
  
"Hey you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that your family is enough to make anybody want to go running in the opposite direction. Plus your father creeps me out."  
  
"I know. Doesn't he all of us." He looked so sad that Hermione just had to lean over and give him a soft kiss.  
  
"It'll be okay," she said reassuringly. "Now come on. You need to rest." Draco nodded and allowed Hermione to help him to his feet. Then with her supporting a great deal of his weight they slowly made their way to the Slytherin dormitories. Before Draco went in Hermione gave him a gentle hug. "We'll figure something out." He nodded and opened the door. . Suddenly Hermione screamed. There on the door was the Dark Mark, drawn in blood. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Why would he do that?" she asked.  
  
"It's a warning.  
Okay so for anyone who is confused, here is a little timeline for what has gone on so far.  
  
Monday: Fight in the halls and first night of detention in Potions class. Tuesday: Second night of detention, Hermione asks Draco why he calls her a Mudblood. Wednesday: Detention in the Owelry. First kiss. Thursday: Detention in the Hospital Wing. Calls her a Mudblood. Hermione has a breakdown in the Prefect bathroom. Friday: Draco tries to make up with Hermione and she blows him off. Draco looks in the Mirror of Erised. Saturday: Draco floats through the day. His father gives him the beating of all time. Hermione and him make up. He tells her what he saw in the mirror. 


	8. Taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue.  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. And on another note, I really appreciate the reviews; don't think for a moment that I don't. But I respectfully request that no one else tell me how short the chapters are. I do know that they are pretty short, but I feel the length that they are helps me create suspense, I don't want to reveal too much in one chapter. And also there has been some question about the color of Draco's eyes, and I know that I am posting under books, and in those his eyes are gray, but I automatically go to the image of Tom Felton so as far as I'm concerned Draco's eyes are blue. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out though. And also I want to let you know that you'll just have to bear with me in my overuse of dialogue. I seem to have a problem with expressing what I think without it. Thank you. Without further ado..  
Draco and Hermione carefully surveyed the hall, making sure that no one else was there to see the mark, not wanting to cause a stir. They thought nobody had seen, but they were soon to find out that they were dead wrong. They cleaned up the blood as quickly as they could, and with a final kiss Hermione departed for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When she entered the Common room she found her friends sitting on the couches, However, she was not greeted by warm smiles, but by cold glares, well from Ron at least. Ginny and Harry looked sorry.  
  
"Just what?" Ron asked, his hands clenching at his sides, "Were you doing with Malfoy tonight?" Hermione stopped abruptly and stared.  
  
"And why exactly is that your business Ronald Weasley?" He looked at her sharply.  
  
"It's my business because you're my friend, and Harry and I saw you all over that slimy git tonight. We also saw the Dark Mark written in blood, no doubt written by Malfoy himself. I want to know what exactly my best friend is getting herself into with out worst enemy." By this time Hermione was absolutely fuming.  
  
"First of all, what I'm getting myself into is none of your business, I'm a big girl. It's my life and my choices. Second of all where do you get off? You're a good friend, but it's not your place to tell me what to do or who to be with. And Draco is not my enemy. And he did not under any circumstances put the Dark Mark on that door! But ya know who did? Lucius Malfoy. And do you know why? Because Draco defied him. Lucius commanded him to stay away from me, called me a whore, and Draco hit him. His father gave him the beating of a lifetime because he stood up for me. The beating of a lifetime, though certainly not the first, because of me. But he still came to find me, because he loves me!" Ron grabbed her by the arms and shook her hard.  
  
"Love! Honestly Hermione don't you see that he's just using you?" Hermione pushed him away angrily.  
  
"He's not using me! He loves me and I love him! And there's nothing you can do about that!" Ron fell to the couch in shock as Hermione ran up the stairs to her room where she fell onto the bed and wept. The events of the day weighing on her mind, she soon fell fast asleep.  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She swore she had heard something. She looked wildly around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one. But a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and she let out a shrill scream. She flailed wildly and kicked out, her arms and legs trying to connect with anything. Her captor yelped in pain as she bit down on their hand. Hermione was jerked painfully to her feet and dragged through the nearby window. To her surprise and enchanted car hovered outside the window. She was shoved into the back next to a curled up figure. She nudged the other person and the clouds lifted a bit when they sat up and she saw it was Draco. They hugged each other fiercely and Draco turned to the front seat.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Their captor turned and, surprise surprise, turned out to be none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You'll answer to Voldemort, I'll tell you nothing."  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione and saw tears flowing freely from her eyes. He reached over and took her hand in his.  
  
"We'll get through this. You have to believe that, okay?" Hermione nodded bleakly and she and Draco curled up in the backseat. Even in these dire circumstances they fell fast asleep.  
  
Draco was jolted awake some time later when the car landed somewhere he assumed to be a street somewhere in Muggle London. He looked down and saw that Hermione was still peacefully asleep. And in spite of everything he felt his heart soar as he looked down to see Hermione curled up against his chest and felt her arms clasped around his waist. But the moment passed as he remembered exactly where they were.  
  
"I'll ask you again father, where are we being taken?" he whispered. Draco saw his father's cold sneer in the rearview mirror and cringed.  
  
"And I'll tell you again son, I'll tell you nothing. All you need to know is that the Dark Lord has a purpose for you and your little Mudblood whore." If not for that fact that Hermione was still asleep in his lap, Draco would have killed his father right then and there, to hell with the consequences. He didn't have a chance to say anything more. They pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse and two Deatheaters rushed out to meet them. The doors were flung open and Hermione was ripped from his arms. He could hear her crying out to him and his heart ached. The other Deatheater yanked Draco from the car and into the building, down the opposite corridor they had taken Hermione down. Draco was shoved into a tiny room with the door locked behind him.  
  
For hours Draco sat there doing nothing more than worrying endlessly about Hermione's safety. She was the most important thing to him, and he was going to do all in his power to save her life. Even if it meant lying, pledging his loyalty to Voldemort, and receiving the Dark Mark.  
Okay so for anyone who is confused, here is a little timeline for what has gone on so far.  
  
Monday: Fight in the halls and first night of detention in Potions class. Tuesday: Second night of detention, Hermione asks Draco why he calls her a Mudblood. Wednesday: Detention in the Owelry. First kiss. Thursday: Detention in the Hospital Wing. Calls her a Mudblood. Hermione has a breakdown in the Prefect bathroom. Friday: Draco tries to make up with Hermione and she blows him off. Draco looks in the Mirror of Erised. Saturday: Draco floats through the day. His father gives him the beating of all time. Hermione and him make up. He tells her what he saw in the mirror. Saturday Night- Sunday morning: Hermione fights with Ron and she and Draco are kidnapped and taken to meet Voldemort. 


	9. To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers. This is almost done, so I hope you've all enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters to go. Without further ado..  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time that a guard came to collect Draco there was no question in his mind that he would do anything necessary to save Hermione. He was taken to a large room with an immense throne at the back. Sitting on the throne was Lord Voldemort in all of his disgusting glory. Draco was chilled to the bone when he heard the voice of the evil lord again.  
  
"You have turned against me Draco. You were to be my heir, and you have turned away from all of us. Why?"  
  
"I decided that it wasn't worth dying for an evil murdering pillock." There was a hiss of outrage from the back of the room then he spoke again.  
  
"Very well Draco, I'm sorry to say I must try to persuade you any way possible. Bring her in." Draco cried out as Hermione was dragged into the room, bloody and beaten. Lucius soon followed and he looked down and sneered at his only son.  
  
"Possible the best job I've ever done wouldn't you say son. Even you never got it this bad." There was a malicious glint in his eyes and Draco lunged at him.  
  
"You sadistic bastard! She did nothing!" Lucius came to stand right behind Hermione and looked to his son.  
  
"Precisely the problem Draco. She would tell us nothing of Harry Potter's plans against our Lord, so of course." he trailed off as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled it sharply behind her back. Draco winced as he heard a sickening crack and she cried out. "She had to be punished." He looked down and shook his head. "Oh, bet that's broken, too bad," he said with obviously fake sympathy. Draco's eyes met Hermione's and he couldn't bear the pain he found there.  
  
"Please, I'll do anything, if you'll spare her. I'll become a deatheater, anything." Voldemort laughed, loud and harsh.  
  
"You see, that's the fly in the ointment for you. You refuse to join us, and you both die. You join us, and she's the human sacrifice for the ceremony. You were brought here so we could test your faith for one last time Draco, we believe that deep down you are still faithful. Choose." Draco turned to Hermione and a silent agreement passed between them, and then he lowered his head in thought.  
  
"Well, I think at this point that." He reared back and kicked his guard right between the legs. "You of all people would know to have more than two guards on hand." He looked over as Hermione elbowed his father in the nose with her good arm. Lucius dropped his wand as his flew to his face. She grabbed the wand and pointed it at the elder Malfoy as Draco rushed over to her.  
  
"I never did figure for much of a fighter Malfoy," she spat out venomously. Draco took the wand and whirled around to face Voldemort, who was still sitting calmly.  
  
"You won't kill me Draco. You feel a deep love for me, deep down I know you do." Draco looked at him sharply.  
  
"Oh really?" For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy cast the killing curse on another being. But Hermione crying out his name drowned Voldemort's final screams of agony out. Draco turned to see Lucius advancing on Hermione with a knife; he started towards them when the second guard pounced on him. Fists went flying everywhere and eventually Draco was able to cast a spell that knocked the man unconscious. He did the same with the first guard then looked up to see his father lash out with the knife and connect with Hermione's stomach. Se fell hard, and the fall knocked her unconscious. Draco ran to his father and jumped on him. They fell to the ground in a flurry of limbs as Draco landed punch after punch. He kept on hitting him blindly until he heard a soft voice.  
  
"I think he's down for the count," Hermione said quietly. He rushed to her side and picked her up carefully.  
  
"I'm gonna get us out of here ok? I promise you'll be safe." He ran as fast as he could without jostling her around too much until he found the door they had come in through. Draco looked helplessly around the streets then looked down. "Hermione, we're somewhere in London, can you tell where we are exactly?" She looked around and smiled.  
  
"Oh thank god, we're only a few blocks away from my parent's work. Go right." So he did. Hermione guided him through the city streets until they came to a stop in front of a dental office. "If only I knew what time it is. We're going to have to wait here until my mum and dad come to work. They come in pretty early usually, so hopefully we won't have to wait long." Oh but Hermione was wrong. After three hours there was still no sign of the Grangers and soon both of the teenagers drifted off to sleep.  
  
Draco and Hermione were awakened early in the morning by a shrill cry. Hermione opened her eyes to see her mother and father rushing towards them. Draco stood up with her still in his arms and smiled sadly.  
  
"You must be Hermione's parents. I'd shake your hands if they weren't otherwise occupied. If we can go inside Hermione and I will explain everything." Amazed by their daughter's sudden appearance the Grangers didn't question. They all entered the office and Draco put Hermione down carefully on one of the couches.  
  
"What on earth happened? We got an owl from Dumbledore saying that you had disappeared, we've been worried sick for days!" Hermione's mother yelled.  
  
"Wait, what day is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tuesday dear."  
  
"Oh wow, we were there for that long?" Draco flopped down on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Wow. It didn't seem that long."  
  
"Children that still doesn't explain what happened." Draco nodded and suddenly the whole story came rushing out. The Grangers simply sat there amazed at the story afterwards.  
  
" I hate to break this lovely awkward silence, but I'm in an awful lot of pain, and I'm feeling quite lightheaded. Draco sat straight up and turned to face her.  
  
"Sodding hell, I forgot about the knife!" Casting an apologetic glance at her parents, he ripped Hermione's shirt open so that he could see the wound. "It's bad, she's lost a lot of blood. We either need to get her to a hospital now or to the school. I'd say our best bet is the hospital." They nodded in agreement and Draco turned back to Hermione as her father phoned an ambulance. "I need you to stay awake ok. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and he kept her talking until the ambulance came.  
  
Hermione and Draco were in the muggle hospital until Thursday. Everybody back at Hogwarts knew that they were safe and about how Draco had killed Voldemort and saved Hermione. When they got back to the school they were immediately summoned to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"I would like to thank both of you for doing your part in bringing down the dark lord, especially you Mr. Malfoy. And I must remind you that using one of the unforgivable curses is strictly forbidden, and that you should be expelled. But, seeing as you used in pure self-defense, and to take down Lord Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic has decided to overlook that little detail. It is wonderful to have you both back, and I would like to let you both know that all end of year exams have once again been cancelled in light of this happy time. Now if you would be so kind as to go back to your common rooms, I'm sure there are some people waiting to see you." They both thanked Dumbledore and left the office, Hermione grumbling al the while about the injustice of cancelled exams.  
  
"Maybe I better not go with you to Gryffindor. I don't think they're going to want to see me very much," Draco said.  
  
"Well then they'll just have to get over it. You saved my life and the world you deserve a party. And I doubt they're about to give you one down in the dungeons." He reluctantly gave in and they headed to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When they entered the room there was complete silence at first then slowly someone began to clap, everyone gradually joined in and soon the common room was filled with thunderous applause. Once it had died down Harry and Ron came over to them.  
  
"We just wanted to say thanks, you know for everything. We don't know what we'd do if anything had happened to Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad I could be there for her." The boys nodded and gave Hermione a quick hug, being careful of her injuries. They went to join the party but Ron turned around again.  
  
"Take care of her Malfoy. If you don't you're dead." Draco turned to Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will." Then he bent down and kissed her, hard.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Okay so for anyone who is confused, here is a little timeline for what has gone on so far.  
  
Monday: Fight in the halls and first night of detention in Potions class. Tuesday: Second night of detention, Hermione asks Draco why he calls her a Mudblood. Wednesday: Detention in the Owelry. First kiss. Thursday: Detention in the Hospital Wing. Calls her a Mudblood. Hermione has a breakdown in the Prefect bathroom. Friday: Draco tries to make up with Hermione and she blows him off. Draco looks in the Mirror of Erised. Saturday: Draco floats through the day. His father gives him the beating of all time. Hermione and him make up. He tells her what he saw in the mirror. Saturday Night- Sunday morning: Hermione fights with Ron and she and Draco are kidnapped and taken to meet Voldemort. Sunday-Tuesday: Hermione and Draco are held by Voldemort and on Tuesday are found by the Grangers.  
  
Tuesday-Thursday: Hermione and Draco are in the hospital. Friday: They come back to school. 


	10. Deepest Desires Come True

Author's Note: Wow I can't believe I'm done with this story. This is indeed the last chapter. Oh, shed a tear, moment of silence......okay I'm done. I hope you enjoyed reading Detention because I know I loved writing it. Read and Review sil vous plait mes amis.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Hermione sits quietly on the front porch swing basking in the sunlight. She smiles as she thinks back on her life so far. Soon after Graduation she and Draco were married, and a few months later their daughter was born. Their friends and family were a little disappointed about them being married at 18 and parents at 19, but none of them could stay mad after seeing little Samantha. She was born two days after Hermione's nineteenth birthday. That was three years ago, and now there is a little boy on the way. Hermione just turned twenty-two, and the baby is due any day now. She is shaken out of her thoughts by a little voice.  
  
"Mommy shouldn't we go get daddy now?" Hermione looks down at their sweet little girl, with her pale Malfoy skin, chestnut ringlets, and clear blue eyes so like her fathers, and smiles.  
  
"You're right honey, let's go." She pushes herself out of the swing and leads Samantha into the house. They each use the floo powder and soon appear in Malfoy's Magical Supplies in Hogsmeade. Samantha runs right over to the jar of jellybeans on the counter and picks one out. She pops one in her mouth and grimaces.  
  
"Ewww. Sardines!" Hermione laughs.  
  
"Well that's what you get for tempting fate," a deep, smooth voice says kindly.  
  
"Daddy!" Samantha turns and launches herself at her father. Draco catches her midair and turns to Hermione.  
  
"Was she any trouble today?" She shakes her head and Draco sets their daughter down. "There is a present for you in the back room, go see if you can find it." She goes running off and he presses a chaste kiss to his wife's lips. "How are you?"  
  
"Good more or less, but I think Jeremy must be playing football in there." Draco puts a hand on her belly and sure enough feels a sharp kick. He grins wholeheartedly.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am. It amazes me. And then I look at you and Sammie, and think about Jeremy, and all I can think is thank god for detention."  
THE END 


End file.
